


Come Here (To Get Your Hug)

by syriala



Series: The Hug Series [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Developing Relationship, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: Stiles had known that getting involved with the supernatural would lead to a lot of dangerous situations. What he hadn’t counted on, was having a gun pointed at his head. And his dad getting hurt.Those two things were supposed to not happen, ever, and yet here we were. Someone had pointed a gun hat his head, and someone had hurt his dad.There was nothing Stiles could do about that but freak out. And that he did.





	Come Here (To Get Your Hug)

Stiles had known that getting involved with the supernatural would lead to a lot of dangerous situations. What he hadn’t counted on, was having a gun pointed at his head. And his dad getting hurt.

Those two things were supposed to not happen, ever, and yet here we were. Someone had pointed a gun hat his head, and someone had hurt his dad.

There was nothing Stiles could do about that but freak out. And that he did.

Though, to give himself some credit, he waited with that until he reached the train station. It was always better to freak out when he had Derek to hug.

But when Stiles entered the train station and found Derek slumped against the side of one of the train cars he knew that it wouldn’t be this easy.

“What happened?” Stiles immediately asked and Derek raised an eyebrow at him, but didn’t actually move or say something.

“You have this face,” Stiles told him and pointed at Derek. “This face that tells me something happened. Something you didn’t tell me when we were all paralyzed over each other. Something you’re not happy with. Which means I won’t be happy with it either. So you better spill it now so I can add it to my growing list of reasons to freak out right now, so I can get it all done in one,” Stiles rambled while Derek just quietly watched him.

Stiles paced in front of Derek, waiting for him to speak, but when nothing happened Stiles threw his hands in the air.

“Okay, fine. I’ll give you the list so you can add to it, okay? Okay. So, you ever had a gun pointed at your head? I mean, of course you have, you’re you, guns are constantly pointed at you, but it was kind of a novel experience for me, and I can’t say I particularly enjoyed it, you know. Too stressful for my taste. Especially if the gun is held by an unstable teen who already killed a bunch of people. By proxy, sure, since he had Jackson do it, but you get my point.”

Stiles darted a quick glance to Derek, but he was still watching him silently, so Stiles went right on.

“And then, the threatening of my dad. Because my dad was there, being the sheriff at the sheriff’s station and all. He wasn’t supposed to get hurt, that’s the whole reason he doesn’t know about this shit yet, and yet here we are. One hurt sheriff, coming right up. And don’t even get me started on the fact that the bastard shot my best friend, terrorized my kind-of-mother, and had me paralyzed yet again.” Stiles took a deep breath. “It has been a stellar day, full of terror and death threats and injuries and horror. If you want to add anything to it, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“Peter is alive,” Derek quietly said and Stiles dropped onto the floor right where he stood.

“What,” Stiles barely managed to choke out, flashbacks of Peter coming for Lydia, Peter offering him the bite, Peter burning by his own hand flooding his brain.

“Inflection,” Derek softly chastised him and that startled a laugh out of Stiles.

“A joke. Of course you would joke now, of all times.”

“It’s been a long day,” Derek gave back as if that excused him suddenly making jokes.

“No kidding,” Stiles gave back. “But seriously. What. What the fuck do you mean Peter is alive?”

“I don’t know what happened. I was chaining up Erica, Boyd and Isaac and suddenly Lydia was there. She blew something in my face and when I came to she was dragging me to Peter’s grave. She did something. When I woke up she was gone. And so was Peter. Deaton said she most likely revived him.”

“Lydia. Revived him. Peter. Who bit her and terrorized her.”

“It seems like it,” Derek said with a small nod and Stiles started to laugh for real now.

He was aware that there was more than just the hint of hysteria to it, but he couldn’t care less.

When he stopped laughing he was lying flat on his back, hands pressed into his eyes. He really had no idea how to deal with this mess.

“Come here,” Derek gruffly said and when Stiles took his hands away he could see that Derek held a hand out for him.

Stiles clambered to his feet, rushing over to Derek before he plopped himself down into Derek’s lap. If Stiles wasn’t acutely aware of how bad everything was right now, Derek’s lack of protest would have been hint enough for him.

But since everything was very bad, no good at all, Derek just rearranged him until Stiles sat sideways in Derek’s lap, forehead resting against Derek’s chin, and arms wrapped around his middle, while Derek held him just as tightly.

“Are you okay?” Stiles carefully asked after some time.

“I don’t know what I’m supposed to feel,” Derek admitted. “He’s the only family I have left. Because he killed my sister, he’s the only one I have left. I don’t know…. I don’t…” Derek almost choked on his words and Stiles rearranged them so he could properly hug Derek.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out. We always do,” Stiles tried to reassure him.

“Are you okay?” Derek asked instead of acknowledging Stiles’ admittedly weak statement.

“My head is still where it’s supposed to be. My dad is fine. Ish. All is dandy and great,” Stiles cheerfully replied and Derek huffed.

“Liar,” he said and Stiles sighed.

“You’re not supposed to call me out on it like that,” he snarked and he could practically feel Derek roll his eyes.

“I’m better now,” Stiles admitted after some time. “I don’t know why, cause nothing is resolved, it’s still a big old mess, but this helps. Somehow this really helps,” he quietly told Derek, holding his breath in case Derek disagreed and told him to get up and leave right now.

But instead Derek said “It really does,” before he pulled Stiles closer and hooked his chin over his shoulder, apparently unwilling to let go of Stiles any time soon. Stiles could work with that.

 

 

 


End file.
